


call my name

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Falling In Love, M/M, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: four names junmyeon calls yixing.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	call my name

LAY-07.

“LAY-07?” is the first thing Junmyeon says to him. SUHO, as Yixing knows him at that point, a name on his assignment. His partner for the Pluto mission.

He looks up, sees his own face, and then the mirrored surface of Suho’s helmet flicks open. A bit of moon dust flakes off his white suit. “Ah. Sorry about that. I just got back from a walk and saw your pin in the cafeteria, so I thought I’d say hi.”

“No worries,” Yixing says, tongue a little thick. “Hi.”

Suho smiles, lips curved at the corners. “I’m Suho. Nice to meet you.”

Lay.

“You can just call me Lay,” Yixing says, as they share lunch. “Everyone calls me Lay,” he says, a bit redundant.

Suho laughs. “No, they don’t.”

It’s true. They don’t. Ever since Lu Han was permanently relocated to Mars and Yixing became the oldest of the agents on this Moon station, nobody has called him anything but his code name.

Lay, oh seven.

“Ooh, they have pudding today. Lay, I’ll get you one?”

Yixing.

After a particularly terrible mission—one that leaves Yixing with too many broken bones and too much radiation in his blood—Suho kisses him.

 _Way_ after, that is, because the first month both of them had been confined to sickbay. He’d been unconscious for the first 200 hours after he was dragged back to the station by Suho, living on adrenaline and not much else. Fading in and out for the next.

It’s almost three months after, if he is to be truthful. He has rectangular scars on every limb. At four months post-failed mission, Yixing walks for the first time. Three steps across the room before his knees buckle.

Suho catches him, strong hands supporting his waist. He blinks. Suho blinks. Suho’s eyes are very blue.

And then, Suho kisses him.

“My name is Yixing,” he says, after, as they lie in bed, _together_. Suho traces the slope of Yixing’s cheek with his pinky.

“Yixing,” Suho repeats, tasting the precious, precious name. “I’m Junmyeon.

“Nice to meet you.”

Xing.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon whispers, hands sliding up Yixing’s bare sides.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon breathes, cradling his face, staring at him as if he’s trying to memorise him forever.

“ _Yixing_ ,” Junmyeon moans, dragging him closer, closer, close—

“Xing,” Junmyeon murmurs, arms around his waist, legs tangled together, “ _Xing_.”

(I love you.)


End file.
